The Dead Captains' Society
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed
Summary: Oh Captain, my Captain,' they said as they fell to their knees. Jyuushirou and Shunsui drag Byakuya through the woods for a secret meeting on his first night of captaincy. On Hiatis.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

The Dead Captains' Society

Part 1

By

PND

Disclaimer: I do not own Walt Whitman, his writings, Bleach, or _The Dead Poet's _

_Society_.

AN: Not placed in any time line. Mostly AU, but set in Soul Society.

* * *

_**Oh Captain! My Captain!  
O the bleeding drops of red,  
Where on the deck my Captain lies,  
Fallen cold and dead.**_

_**-Walt Whitman**_

* * *

The crisp white of his coat mixed with the newly fallen snow and if not for the darkness of his robes, his pale skin and ashen hair would have blended perfectly with the winter scene. Ukitake held his breath as he slipped through the 6th division courtyard completely unnoticed.

Shunsui stood out.

Byakuya peered out of the darkened window as the two crept silently toward his door. He opened it without a sound and effortlessly landed in the yard below.

"You've decided to come after all." Jyuushirou whispered, breath as white as his complexion. Shunsui was strangely silent beside him.

"I couldn't risk you awakening the elders with your racket."

"I don't make racket, where do you get off saying that about me?"

"I did not mention your name, Kyoraku," Byakuya said, leading them away from his quarters.

"Of course you meant me. We both know you didn't mean Jyuushirou."

"Very well."

"Enough, both of you." Jyuushirou called from several paces ahead. "We're late enough as it is."

"Where is this meeting?" Byakuya asked, falling into pace with Jyuushirou.

"I have a map," Shunsui announced, fumbling around his clothing. "I forgot it."

"I see," Byakuya sighed. "I suppose we are to head back."

"No, no, I know how to get there," Shunsui assured them.

"Well, then, I guess we can continue," Jyuushirou smiled. "Shunsui, lead the way."

"Gladly, my dear, sweet Jyuushirou," Shunsui pranced to the front.

"Enough of that," Byakuya said dully.

"Is something wrong, my sweet, sweet Byakuya?"

"No."

They fell into silence as they passed through the remaining divisions, remaining as still as humanly possible with Shunsui by their sides, but even his careless footsteps were muffled by the snow.

They had Hitsugaya to thank for that.

"Stop," Ukitake caught their coats and held them in place.

"What is it?" Shunsui asked warily.

"I'll go first." He carefully stepped into the first division, turning back just past the gate and whispered, "When I make it across, I'll give you a signal if it's clear." With that he disappeared.

"Why did he go first?"

"If he is caught; he will take the blame for us all." Byakuya answered solemnly.

"He's protecting us," Shunsui murmured. "My darling Jyuushirou."

"Please, enough."

"Look, my lovely Byakuya," Shunsui pointed ahead. "He made it!"

"I'll go next," Byakuya started to take a step, but was interrupted by Shunsui's excited cry of "No, I will!" as he leapt into the clearing, making it across in seconds.

Byakuya stood alone.

"He didn't want to be last," Jyuushirou whispered to Shunsui, watching as Byakuya hesitantly started forward.

"Now we have to go back and get him," Shunsui muttered.

Byakuya held back panicked breaths as he took a slow step forward, his mind racing with the consequences of their escape into the night.

Jyuushirou took a step forward, ready to help him across, but the light in Yamamoto's window flickered across the courtyard, catching Byakuya in its path.

He froze. A shadow neared the window. Byakuya closed his eyes, afraid to move. He'd made a promise not to break the rules and if he was caught now...

Snow and pink and light filled his sight as he fell to coldness of the ground. He couldn't move under the weight and he could see nothing except a sliver of light from the room.

Yamamoto paused in the window.

"Don't move," the weight whispered, forcing Byakuya to stay still as the old man left, no doubt heading for the door. "Let's go, now!" Shunsui pulled Byakuya to his feet and started dragging him across the courtyard.

As they bolted past Jyuushirou, Shunsui grabbed his coat, forcing him into a run beside them.

Byakuya could swear he heard footsteps behind them as they made a break for the woods. A glance back caught the full figure of Yamamoto standing outside, watching as they disappeared into the trees.

After a few minutes Jyuushirou stopped to catch his breath, content that they'd gotten away. Shunsui stumbled to a stop beside him.

"Byakuya," he panted loudly. "You can stop running now."

"He saw us!" Byakuya came to a stop several yards ahead of them, collapsing to the ground. "He saw us."

"I don't see what you're so worried about," Shunsui muttered. "He's going to blame the whole thing on me anyway."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well of course it's not going to you or Jyuushirou," Shunsui frowned, looking around the trees. "Which way, Ukitake?"

"You don't know?" Byakuya stared at him. "You said you didn't need the map."

"Hope Yama-jii didn't find it..." Shunsui said absently, walking forward.

"What?" Byakuya looked behind them, as if making sure the old man wasn't waiting in the shadows. He was earlier, after all.

"I'm joking," Shunsui lied, quickly searching the woods. "There," he pointed at nothing, looking to Ukitake for help.

"Yes, that's it!" Jyuushirou said, pulling him in a different direction.

"I'm going first," Byakuya announced, breaking through the brush and following the well-marked path to where the other captain awaited them.

"You're late," Kenpachi grumbled.

"It's his fault," Shunsui pointed at Gin.

"How?" Hitsugaya asked in disbelief.

"He gave me the map!" Shunsui said, as if it were obvious that Gin was at fault.

"Tousen drew it," Gin pointed out.

"I did draw it, but only because Ichimaru wouldn't do it."

"I don't even see it," Gin grinned.

"I forgot it," Shunsui pouted.

"Then let's get this meeting started," Kenpachi grunted, shoving The Book into Ukitake's arms.

The group fell silent as Ukitake opened the worn cover to the first page and read aloud.

"'Oh Captain! My Captain!'"

Ukitake's voice smoothly recited the words written on the yellowed paper—the same words that had countless times been recited by captains before them. Those captains brave enough to rewrite the rules and defy the traditions of their leaders. They have come for the sake of passion, for the sake of justice, for the sake of war.

Six sets of serious eyes beheld Ukitake as he whispered the words again, softer, stronger.

"'Oh Captain, my Captain.

O the bleeding drops of red,

Where on the deck my Captain lies,

Fallen cold and dead.'"

The captains were silent as Ukitake gently closed the book and looked at the captains gathered. In unison they stood, Shunsui motioning for Byakuya to stand with them and gently pushed him to the center.

"Byakuya Kuchiki, tonight, on the first night of your captaincy, you will be initiated into The Dead Captains' Society." Ukitake said, settling his gaze on the sixth division captain.

"What you're about to see here is confidential," Kenpachi said from the side. "You can't tell anyone. If you don't like that, then leave."

"I'm not leaving," Byakuya retorted, holding back the thought _Especially not alone_.

"Very well," Gin smiled, spreading his hands as he spoke. "As you can see, not all of the captain's are here. Only the elite are invited to join. We've never had anyone turn us down."

"But before you agree," Tousen interjected. "You should know there is a price for your allegiance. One you are sworn in, you are a member for life. Even if you are threatened with death, you will tell no one of our existence."

"Death first," the group murmured around a startled Byakuya.

"If you are certain of your decision, Byakuya Kuchiki, then this meeting will continue." Toushiro met Byakuya's gaze, awaiting his answer.

"I accept," Byakuya nodded, feeling foolish, but wanting nothing more.

"Oh Captain, my Captain," Hitsugaya looked to Ukitake, kneeling before him. "As the newest member, it is my duty to initiate him. With your permission, my Captain?"

"Proceed."

"From now on, it is my duty to protect you. I will give my life for yours." Hitsugaya said solemnly.

Byakuya stared at him in surprise. "Why would you do this?"

"As members of The Dead Captain's Society we pledge our lives to those who follow our legacy. As each member initiates the one who follows him, he hands over his life as you will do someday as well."

"Oh captain, my captain," Shunsui knelt in front of Jyuushirou, his head bowed. "As the oldest member, it is all our responsibility to protect you. As you would willingly give your life for mine, I will give mine for yours. I will serve no other."

"Oh captain, my captain!"

Byakuya turned to see Gin kneeling beside Hitsugaya and Shunsui.

"Even if ever I betrayed the Soul Society, I would never betray you."

Watching in wonder, Byakuya observed the three men kneeling in the wet snow.

"Oh captain, my captain," Kenpachi said, surprisingly humble as he too joined the others on the ground. "I will fight for you. If you say for me to draw my sword, I will do so gladly. If you request I sheathe it, I will do so only for you."

"Oh captain, my captain!" Tousen placed a hand on Shunsui's shoulder as he knelt beside him. "This is the order beyond Soul Society. This is the higher justice. I have devoted myself to serving you. I know without doubt that with you as our leader, honor will prevail. I am aware that such things may cost me my life. There are those who would consider these meetings a betrayal. We have all pledged our silence to you and will not hold back from even our own should one of us disclose the secrets of our meetings."

The five men dared not to raise their gaze from the ground, having sworn such great promises and confessed unending obedience to their oaths.

Byakuya looked at each in turn, wondering why each one could be so devoted to just one man. He realized that they would remain kneeling until the end. He turned to look at Ukitake, finally understanding what he must do.

Byakuya fell to his knees.

"Oh captain, my captain."

* * *

End of part one.


	2. Chapter 2

The Dead Captains' Society

Part 2

By

PND

Disclaimer: I do not own Walt Whitman, his writings, Bleach, or _The Dead Poet's Society_.

AN: Not placed in any time line. Mostly AU, but set in Soul Society.

* * *

_**Oh Captain! My Captain!  
O the bleeding drops of red,  
Where on the deck my Captain lies,  
Fallen cold and dead.**_

_**-Walt Whitman**_

* * *

Byakuya stared at the bland white ceiling above him.

How?

How had he gotten back into his quarters?

"Sir," one of his subordinates called through the door. "Are you awake yet?"

Byakuya glanced at the clock, the hands neared noon.

"Captain?"

_Oh Captain, my Captain_. The words shot through his mind. Vague images of the other captains kneeling in the snow, saying things so astounding and he himself joining them on the ground.

He quickly stood, still dressed in yesterday's uniform. No, he couldn't face his subordinates yet. After making sure it was clear, he jumped out the window and landed on the soft ground. It was late. He was certain there were meetings to attend and paperwork to fill out.

The walk to his office was quick and as soon as he arrived his lieutenant kindly informed him of a captain's meeting later that afternoon.

_What does he mean by Captains' Meeting? How does he know? _Byakuya internally panicked. _Wait, wait. This is all routine. Of course there's a meeting today._

"Yes, thank you." Byakuya said, sitting down at his desk. _There's no need to make things start out poorly. Maybe I should speak with one of the other captains..._

"Captain Kuchiki?" A knock sounded on the door. "This is Kiyone Kotetsu, third seat of Division 13."

Byakuya tensed at the intrusion. "Enter," he said firmly, trying to look calm as he started on his paperwork.

The girl bowed upon entry, holding a package in her arms. "Excuse me, Sir, but Captain Ukitake insisted that I bring this to you right away."

Byakuya looked at the package as she placed it on the desk, obviously expecting him to open it. He nervously ripped away the paper to reveal an ancient framed map. "Why has he given me this?"

"He gives it to each new captain as a welcoming gift," Kiyone explained. "There's a note attached to the back for you, Sir."

"Oh, yes," Byakuya pulled the envelope from the back of the picture. "Please thank him for me. You are dismissed. Lieutenant, please accompany her back to her division."

"Yes, Sir!" his lieutenant bowed and let them out of the room.

Byakuya waited for their footsteps to disappear before anxiously opening the envelope and pulling out a card.

_Kuchiki-taichou,_

_The greatest captains have always had a map in their quarters so that they may plan their strategies late into the night. Although the custom is no longer practiced, it is a right of passage here and I wish you the best._

_Jyuushirou_

Byakuya breathed a sigh of relief. He had been expecting something from the Dead Captains' Society. Perhaps he'd been taking this all a bit too seriously. He set the picture on his desk, noticing the time. If he didn't leave soon, he'd be late for his first captains' meeting.

* * *

"Oh, Hitsugaya-taichou!" Ukitake waved happily, beckoning the small captain to him. "I've brought you something!"

"Not again," Hitsugaya muttered, turning to face the older captain, dreading whatever surprise he'd brought with him today. "What is it, Ukitake?" He asked blandly, not even trying to feign interest. Ukitake had a penchant of doting upon him that the boy didn't like.

"Nothing other than your favorite candy!" Ukitake said, pulling a bag of chocolates out of his robes. "I heard Yachiru got into your last bag and I knew I had to replace it!" Ukitake pushed the bag into Hitsugaya's hands and patted his head fondly. "There you go. You'd better eat it before she can get to it this time." He winked at the young boy and turned to the newest captain. "Kuchiki, how nice to see you! How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you, Ukitake-san," Byakuya said, a bit surprised as to obvious change from last night's personality.

"Well, come along then, we don't you to be late for your first captains' meeting." Ukitake smiled, "You're lucky. You get to stand beside Shunsui."

Byakuya followed him into the meeting room where Ukitake parted from him to stand at the end of the line. Shunsui was easy to spot and Byakuya went to stand beside him.

Shunsui pulled his hat down a little and coughed, "Other side."

"What?"

"You're in my spot," Hitsugaya grumbled.

"Oh, right!" Byakuya shuffled to Shunsui's other side.

"Now that we all know where we're standing," the first division captain entered the room, taking his spot at the head of the rows. "Why don't we start the meeting?"

Byakuya tensed, feeling the old man's eyes on him as the meeting started. _I knew it. I knew he saw us. He knows!_

The old man's gaze never left him. It felt like a one-sided staring contest that Byakuya was losing. Badly.

"Kuchiki!"

"Yes?" Byakuya stiffened.

"I would like to welcome you to our ranks," the old man smiled. "Dismissed!"

The captains shuffled out slowly, Byakuya scooted around a chatting Aizen and Gin to catch up to Shunsui.

"Captain Kyoraku!" Byakuya called as he finally reached him. "I need to talk to you."

Shunsui sighed, "Like I told you. You're always on the other side, right by Unohana."

"No, it's not that." Byakuya insisted. "Captain Yamamoto knows!"

"Knows what?"

"About last night, I know he saw us. I could feel him staring at me throughout the entire meeting."

"We?" Shunsui stared.

"Yes," Byakuya frowned. He dropped his voice to a whisper. "You know, _last night_."

"Did we do something last night?"

"You remember running through the snow and everyone bowing and 'oh Captain, my Captain' and you kept calling me 'my sweet, sweet Byakuya' and—"

"Why would I call you that?" Shunsui looked a little worried. "And it didn't snow last night."

"What's the problem?" Jyuushirou asked as he walked up to them.

"Oh, Kuchiki here joined some kind of cult..."

"It's not a cult!" Byakuya persisted. "You should know, you were there. You were both there."

"We were?" Jyuushirou frowned. "Now, Kuchiki, it's not nice to make things up."

"I'm not lying."

"Lying?" said Aizen, walking up to them. "Second day and already breaking the rules?"

"He's just telling us about a dream he had," Ukitake informed Aizen with a smile. "Weren't you, Kuchiki?"

"Yes, of course," Byakuya gave a slight nod.

"Well, Shunsui and I need to get going. Maybe you should head back to your office and finish your paperwork. I heard you had a late start today."

* * *

Byakuya stood in his office, staring at the pile of completed paperwork on his desk. Who had finished it for him? He was certain he'd only gotten a few sheets done before the meeting, but the signature on the papers was so perfect even he couldn't distinguish it from his own.

_I know I'm not crazy_.

_I didn't sign these._

_It did snow last night._

_They were there._

_Last night happened._

Byakuya frowned. _They came to my room and Yamamoto saw us. Kyoraku lost the map—_the map!

He looked around for the gift, but it was no longer in the room. It has been there, right there on his desk. He'd left it there when he left.

Now it was gone.

He wasn't crazy.

It wasn't a dream.

It was a joke.

They were playing a joke.

* * *

Byakuya entered his room, ready to settle down for the night. There the map hung on the wall.

_I didn't hang that there._

It was crooked, for one. Byakuya straightened it immediately.

_It's not the same map._

He removed it from the wall, studying the picture intently. It was similar, yes, but the first map had only been a map of the Gotei 13, but this one extended further, capturing a few of the Rukongai districts surrounding the walls.

One of the districts was marked with a line of poetry.

'Where on the deck my captain lies'

Byakuya hung the picture again, making sure it was straight. He opened the window.

Snow fell from the sky.

* * *

End of Part 2.


	3. Chapter 3

The Dead Captains Society

By

PND

Part 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Walt Whitman, his writings, Bleach, or _The Dead Poet's Society_.

AN: Not placed in any time line. Mostly AU, but set in Soul Society. Also, I totally messed with the lieutenants lives.

* * *

_**Oh Captain! My Captain!  
O the bleeding drops of red,  
Where on the deck my Captain lies,  
Fallen cold and dead.**_

_**-Walt Whitman**_

* * *

"I thought he'd be here," Shunsui complained. "I was sure he'd notice. He's not that dumb is he?"

"Let's not start callin' names," Gin interjected. "Maybe he just didn't notice."

"But I hung it crooked and everything. Guys like him are total perfectionists. There's no way he would leave a crooked picture hanging there."

"He's right," Kaname spoke up. "Perhaps he's turning down our offer."

"You know what that means don't ya?" Gin prodded Hitsugaya a few times.

"Yeah, we get to kill 'im." Kenpachi grinned. "Finally."

"Don't get in such a hurry, Kenpachi," Jyuushirou finally spoke up. "Let's wait a few more minutes. Maybe he was detained by something."

Everyone was silent for a few seconds before Gin spoke up.

"They're transferring Kuchiki's lieutenant to my squad." Gin smirked. "I guess after tonight there won't be anyone leadin' the 6th division, ain't that funny?"

"Why are you getting a new lieutenant?" Tousen frowned.

"Apparently we don't get our paperwork done in a timely manner," Gin mocked Yamamoto's voice. "I thought Rangiku and I got along real well."

"Who is getting her then?" Shunsui asked, curious.

"I am," Hitsugaya muttered, obviously displeased. "My lieutenant is being promoted."

"I don't get why the lieutenants always have to get moved around every time we get a new captain. At least my subordinates stay where they are," Kenpachi looked proud. "Madarame and Ayasegawa were both offered the lieutenant's spot in the sixth. Neither one of 'em wanted it, so the poor sixth seat was forced to take it."

"Who's your sixth?"

"Some funny lookin' redhead, Yachiru's always calling him something weird."

"Renji Abarai," Ukitake provided for him. "He comes to my division often to visit Rukia Kuchiki."

"There's two Kuchiki's?" Kenpachi asked in surprise. "When did that happen?"

"Rukia is Byakuya's adopted sister," Jyuushirou informed. "She's not nearly as strong. She's not even a seated officer."

"He's still not here," Tousen murmured to the group.

"I guess it's my responsibility," Hitsugaya stood, preparing to leave. "I'll make sure I won't get caught."

"No," Jyuushirou stopped him. "You aren't strong enough, Toushirou. I don't want you to fight him."

"I'll go," Kenpachi announced. "That little noble doesn't stand a chance."

"Byakuya didn't become a captain because of his status. He earned his rank, Kenpachi," Tousen remarked. "One of the senior captains will have to do the job." He bowed to Ukitake. "If I may, I would prefer not to bloody my hands."

"Understood," Jyuushirou nodded, excusing Kaname from the duty. "Shunsui and I will go. We will return shortly."

The group stayed silent and the two oldest captains left, disappearing into the woods.

* * *

Aizen sat in his quarters, drinking tea. He glanced at the clock on the wall. Gin was supposed to meet him half an hour ago. Usually he wouldn't find Gin's lateness suspicious, but it had snowed tonight.

There was always something about the snow.

* * *

The light was on again. Byakuya stood in the snow, watching the window. There! A shadow crossed the window again.

Should he really be afraid of Yamamoto? What could the old man do to him anyway? It's not like he had a curfew.

Byakuya frowned, he wasn't actually breaking any rule that he could think of besides joining an allegiance against the Soul Society...but other than that...

Byakuya took a breath and took a few steps forward, being careful not to be caught in the light. He was safe.

The shadow moved.

Byakuya shot off across the courtyard. He didn't stop until he was a few feet into the woods. _Flash step? Why did I flash step? Now the Captain Commander is definitely going to notice I was there._

Byakuya slowly turned. The old man stood at the edge of the woods. They stared at each other for a moment. Yamamoto took a step forward.

A second later, Byakuya stood a few miles away. _Again? _He really needed to learn to control himself.

And now he was lost. In the woods. Alone.

* * *

Kira Izuru had received the summons a week ago. He was certain his captain knew. Or at least he thought he did. Byakuya Kuchiki didn't exactly talk much.

When he'd done his captain's paperwork that afternoon, the only document that had been signed were his transfer papers, but even that looked like it hadn't been looked over. Captain Kuchiki hadn't even filled out the information on it.

They were celebrating, but no one seemed happy. No one actually wanted to be transferred. They all liked where they were.

"Heard ya got promoted to lieutenant, Renji." Ikkaku sat down next to him, patting his shoulder just a little too hard.

"Congratulations, Renji," Yumichika said, from his other side.

"You got promoted?" Rangiku asked curiously. She paused, looked at him again, and asked, "Who are you?"

"Renji, where did you get promoted to?" Kira asked, ignoring Rangiku. "I had no idea you even wanted to be promoted."

"I didn't," Renji answered, glaring at his drink. "Ikkaku and Yumichika refused the position."

"But we suggested you," Yumichika said sweetly. "I'm sure Captain Kuchiki will be pleased."

"I don't even like the guy," Renji muttered.

"You're taking my spot and you don't even like my captain?" Kira asked, frowning.

"You've only been his lieutenant for two days," Rangiku reminded him. "It's not like me and Gin! You're so lucky, Kira!"

The boys looked at her. How was ending up with Captain Ichimaru lucky?

Rangiku stared at Renji. "Who are you again?"

* * *

_I'm not crazy._ Byakuya stood where the map had said the meeting would be. No one was there. _I knew they were playing a joke on me. I'll just go back to my quarters. I won't fall for this again._

Byakuya abruptly turned, this time intentionally flash stepping back to his quarters. He stepped into his quarters and when he turned from shutting the door, there was a sword at his throat.

"Captain Ukitake?" Byakuya was stunned.

"Please be quiet, Kuchiki," Shunsui whispered. "We don't need any trouble. We're just here to kill you."

"Don't scare the boy!" Jyuushirou frowned at his friend. "We could have just killed him and not let him worry about it."

"Sorry, but I thought he should know."

"Excuse me," Byakuya interrupted hesitantly. "Sorry, but I'm kind of getting tired of this little joke you guys have running."

Shunsui and Ukitake exchanged looks.

"What makes you think we're joking?" Shunsui asked after a moment, looking completely serious.

"I'm not crazy," Byakuya walked away from them and threw himself down on his bed. "It snowed. We went to that meeting. You both were there," Byakuya's voice was muffled by the pillow. "I don't know how I got back here last night, but when I left my office this afternoon, I left my paperwork and map on my desk. You two denied everything that happened last night. It wasn't a dream. When I came back, the map was gone and all of my paperwork was signed. I know I didn't do it, but it was my signature. The map was hanging on the wall, but I didn't hang it and it was a different map than the one you gave me, Captain Ukitake and I tried to go to the spot that was marked on it, but no one was there. So I came back and maybe I am crazy."

Jyuushirou and Shunsui had crossed the room to look at the map. It was different.

"Did you do this, Shunsui?" Jyuushirou asked, staring at the map.

"No," Shunsui shook his head. "I've never even seen this one before."

"Hmm," Ukitake narrowed his eyes for a moment before turning to Byakuya. "You say you did try to come?"

"Yes," Byakuya said tentatively.

"What are we supposed to do about this, Jyuushirou?" Shunsui asked. "Someone's sabotaged this map. We can't kill him now."

"We go to the meeting," Jyuushirou said firmly. "It must be one of us. No one else knows about this. Come along, Byakuya," Jyuushirou turned. "We're going."

"No."

"What?" Shunsui looked surprised. "You've only got two choices: come or die."

"I'm not coming," Byakuya said firmly. "I'm done with your joke."

"Byakuya, we're being very serious right now," Jyuushirou frowned. "No one can know of us. We did not talk to you about this earlier because someone might have overheard us."

Shunsui sat down on the edge of the bed and patted the young man's head. "Get up, little Byakuya. You're not crazy. It's time to go."

Byakuya sat up and frowned at the older captain. "Don't call me 'little Byakuya' anymore."

"Okay, son," Shunsui smirked. "It's time we go."

* * *

End Part 3.


	4. Chapter 4

The Dead Captains Society

By

PND

Part 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Walt Whitman, his writings, Bleach, or _The Dead Poet's Society_.

AN: Not placed in any time line. Mostly AU, but set in Soul Society. Also, I totally messed with the lieutenants' lives.

* * *

_**Oh Captain! My Captain!  
O the bleeding drops of red,  
Where on the deck my Captain lies,  
Fallen cold and dead.**_

_**-Walt Whitman**_

* * *

"So, you didn't kill 'im?" Kenpachi asked in surprise when the three returned, alive, from their mission.

"Obviously," Toushiro stated dully.

"Nice ta see everyone safe and happy," Gin smiled pleasantly. "Aye, Byakuya-kun?"

"Don't call him that," Shunsui tutted, lowering his voice to a whisper. "He doesn't like it," he added from behind his hand as if sharing a secret. "Right, Kiddo?"

"Please, Captain Kyoraku," Byakuya sighed. "We've been over this."

"I thought you liked my nicknames?" Shunsui looked saddened. "I think I'll need to kill myself now."

"Let's not take such drastic measures, Shunsui," Ukitake laughed.

"You wound me," Shunsui sniffed.

"This is nice and all, but you didn't answer me," Kenpachi stated loudly.

"Yes, we heard you," Tousen muttered.

"Byakuya is still alive, yes," Shunsui shrugged. "But enough of that, we have a meeting!"

"I wanna know why," Kenpachi frowned.

"Unfortunately, he does bring up a valid point," Gin grinned. "Dudn't he?"

"Please, everyone settle down," Jyuushirou said, waiting for them to quiet. "I will explain everything. Byakuya was sabotaged. He was given the incorrect map. I will make it my duty to find out who is behind this."

"Any questions? Good," Shunsui knelt down. "Oh Captain, my Captain, as your second in command, I will bring up the point of tonight's meeting."

"Proceed."

"You know that a lieutenant has been suggested for and promoted to the 2nd division's captaincy. In one month's time, Lieutenant Soifon of the 10th division will have the opportunity to join the Dead Captains' Society. Without further comment, I would like to leave the floor open for debate."

"Thank you, Shunsui," Ukitake nodded. "I will comment last, as is customary. Please, continue."

"I'll go first," Tousen knelt before Ukitake. "It is unfortunate enough that someone with as little experience as her is being promoted to captaincy. I do not believe Lieutenant Soifon is ready for such responsibility. She is unruly and untrustworthy."

"Yes, I do believe we heard the same speech about Zaraki," Gin said with a smile.

Tousen glared, "And I believe you were the one who didn't want Captain Hitsugaya to join."

"Details."

"Gentlemen," Ukitake coughed lightly. "Please, back to the point."

"Yes, Sir," Tousen frowned. "My Captain, if my word is to be counted, I think it would be for the best of this company if Lieutenant Soifon is not included in the Dead Captains' Society."

"Oh Captain, my Captain," Shunsui sang. "I'd like to put in my thoughts, if I could."

"Yes, Shunsui?"

"While Tousen brings up a very good point about her lack of experience I would like to say that might be nice to have a woman's touch around this dreary place," he waved he hand about to show off the woods. "Pretty soon we'll have cozy cushions and delicious snacks at every meeting!"

"She doesn't cook," Hitsugaya mumbled.

"Right then," Shunsui shrugged it off. "It'll be a nice change of scenery in the least. I vote Soifon in."

"Some votes should not be worth as much as others," Tousen muttered.

"Please leave all comments to yourselves," Jyuushirou sighed. "The only thing we need to discuss is Lieutenant Soifon and nothing more."

"I apologize, my captain," Tousen bowed.

"Very well, move on."

"I don't want no girl in here," Kenpachi growled. "She's out."

"As Soifon's captain and the one who knows her abilities the best, I would like to propose that the Society accept her. Though her experience is a little lacking, she is quite skilled. She is hardworking and very trustworthy." Hitsugaya knelt in the snow. "My Captain, I believe she would make a good addition to the Society. I have no more to say."

"Ain't this an interesting turn of events?" Gin chuckled as he knelt. "It seems we have a tie, doesn't it? My Captain, it's obvious to me that you will pick in support of Soifon, so I will vote against her and make this a very interesting decision for little Byakuya."

"Yes, I'm afraid Gin is correct. Soifon has my vote for entrance into the Society and while Captain Ichimaru's decision may not be well-argued, it is valid and I cannot disregard it. Byakuya Kuchiki, it is your decision. Please, bring your argument forward."

"I—" Byakuya frowned, unsure of what to do. "I'm not—" Hitsugaya tugged on the edge of his robe and knocked him to the ground. Byakuya frowned, moving away from Hitsugaya. "What was that for?"

"You're supposed to kneel when you address the captain," Shunsui spoke as if confronting a small child.

"Captain," Byakuya knelt, and was silent for a few moments. He seemed to think things over and hesitated before speaking. "I have no opinion on Lieutenant Soifon, but I will trust the judgment of the two senior captains and the vote of her former captain. It is not my place to—"

"What kind of decision is that?" Kenpachi grunted. "Letting others make up your mind for you?"

"As opposed to being as small-minded as you are?" Tousen said dryly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kenpachi growled.

"Both of you, enough," Ukitake frowned. "Let Byakuya continue."

"I was only saying he shouldn't let other people decide for him. If you got to make a decision, make sure it's your own."

"That's a good point, Kenpachi, but let's not drag this out any further than necessary."

"Yes, Captain."

"Byakuya," Ukitake glanced at the newest captain. "You were saying?"

"I was only saying that it isn't my place to judge whether or not she is worthy of joining. I will, however, go with my instinct and support her."

"Very well, Byakuya's vote breaks the tie," Ukitake smiled. "In one month's time, we will initiate Soifon into the Dead Captains' Society. You are dismissed."

"You know," Gin grinned, walking to Byakuya. "Should she refuse the invitation, you will be the one to kill her, isn't _that_ interesting?"

"I think you should be one to hold your tongue, Ichimaru." Hitsugaya glared at the other captain. "I will not tolerate your words against my charge."

"I'm only trying to inform the boy," Gin said smoothly. "After all, weren't you willing to kill him yourself only a short time ago, oh noble protector?"

"Is this true?" Byakuya asked, "But you didn't come after me."

"Yes, well," Gin chuckled. "He isn't strong enough to kill you. I should like to see him try to protect you. Isn't that right, Hitsugaya?" He tousled the boy's hair and walked off. "Bye-bye!"

"I've never trusted that man," Toushiro shook his head. "Don't be alarmed. When the time comes, I will protect you."

"Coward like this one needs a protector," Kenpachi chuckled. "I don't know how a scared little boy like you could become a captain."

Hitsugaya watched as Zaraki continued forward. "Don't let his words get to you, Byakuya."

Shunsui laid a hand on his shoulder, "You did a good thing, little Byakuya."

"I only said what I thought best, I don't know if it was the right decision."

"At least it was a better was a better reason than to make a tie."

"It was," Jyuushirou agreed, walking to them. "Ichimaru may have thought this was all in fun, but the truth is, choices like that aren't for the best. It's disappointing to see him do something like that and to purposefully force you into a decision was childish. I don't think your decision was a bad one, Byakuya, but this situation is unfortunate."

"What do you mean, Jyuu?" Shunsui looked concerned.

"Gin has been acting recklessly lately," Jyuushirou frowned. "I can't say much better for Kenpachi either. They've been restless, I guess."

"Captain Ukitake, there's something I want to ask you," Byakuya spoke up.

"Yes, what is it?"

"A few minutes ago, when Hitsugaya pulled me to the ground—I don't understand. Why didn't you kneel?"

"I have knelt many times before, young Byakuya." He smiled faintly and walked away.

"I still don't understand," Byakuya said.

"It's because he's the white captain," Shunsui said. "He's our leader. He was the one chosen to protect us and we devote ourselves to him."

"What do you mean 'chosen'? Was there some kind of vote?"

"I guess I should explain things to you," Shunsui motioned for them to start walking. "Jyuushirou and I both joined the Dead Captains' Society in the same year. Jyuushirou was selected before me to join and he was the one who suggested for me to become a part of the group as well."

"You mean he didn't start this?"

"No, no, this has been going on for the entirety of the Gotei 13. Jyuushirou's only been the white captain for a few centuries. Your grandfather, in fact, was the one who selected him to be his predecessor."

"My grandfather was the former white captain?" The whole idea seemed bizarre to Byakuya.

"Jyuushirou felt that you would be a welcomed addition to the Society, but enough of that. I was telling a story, wasn't I?" Shunsui grinned. "The Dead Captain's Society is something of a inner circle that can overpower the Gotei 13 if we need to. I wouldn't call us rebellious, really, but if it came to that, there would be no doubt we'd lay down our lives for the good of Soul Society. It's a just cause. The central 46 do not make good decisions and if there is ever one that Jyuushirou feels the need to argue against, we will willingly take up arms for what he thinks is right."

"Why does he deserve such loyalty?"

"I believe you found out the night you joined. You know we'd each give our lives for him, but he's the one who would give his life for us. There's a difference in my words and you will learn it someday. Your grandfather gave his life to protect Jyuushirou and I'm afraid Jyuu has devoted his life to this cause. He knows what it means to be part of the Society more than anyone. It's not something I can teach you, I'm afraid I don't know it very well myself. It's one of those things you have to experience in order to understand. I've never experienced it myself and I hope to never get the chance."

"What do you mean?"

"In order to become the white captain, the death of the former one is necessary. Not many know of this, only Jyuushirou and myself. The details are sketchy at best and I'll tell you what I know," Shunsui laughed quietly. "But I'll save that for another time."

"Yes, I see."

"I'll be afraid of that day though, you know?" he smiled sadly. "The day Jyuushirou dies I will not become the white captain. The day he dies, I die, too."

Byakuya stopped, "Captain Kyoraku, I—"

"Ah, look," Shunsui pointed across the street to a bar. "I bet my dear Nanao's in there searching for me." He strode to the doorway and paused, turning back slightly to look at Byakuya. "Please don't tell Jyuushirou any of this." He walked jovially into the bar, "My lovely, sweet Nanao! I've been looking all over for you! I never imagined you'd turn up in a place like this, my sweet!"

"I was looking for you, you idiot," Nanao shot back.

Byakuya entered quietly behind him and took a short look around. There was a small group of seated officers by the bar.

"Kira."

"My Captain!" Kira stammered in surprise, standing quickly and executing a short bow. "I'm sorry you had to come here looking for me."

"I suppose you're celebrating your transfer with your friends," Byakuya acknowledged the presence of the others. "I'll let you be."

"No, Captain," Kira said quietly. "I don't mind leaving."

"Very well," Byakuya nodded to the group and exited the building, Kira following obediently at his heels. They walked for a few minutes before Byakuya spoke up. "Thank you, by the way."

"For what?" Kira was startled.

Byakuya didn't answer. "It's late, Kira. You should get some sleep before work tomorrow."

"Yes, of course, Captain." Kira bowed again and left.

Byakuya stood in the street for a few moments.

The snow had melted.

* * *

End Part 4.

Sorry it took forever to get this up. I've been in a bit of a slump.

Thanks to my lovely reviewers. I hope this made you happy and I'll hopefully get a new chapter up soon.


	5. Chapter 5

The Dead Captains Society

By

PND

Part 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Walt Whitman, his writings, Bleach, or _The Dead Poet's Society_.

AN: Not placed in any time line. Mostly AU, but set in Soul Society. Also, I totally messed with the lieutenants' lives.

* * *

_**Oh Captain! My Captain!  
O the bleeding drops of red,  
Where on the deck my Captain lies,  
Fallen cold and dead.**_

_**-Walt Whitman**_

* * *

It was bright. Very, very bright. Kira couldn't remember the last time he'd woken up to this kind of brightness. It was just bright. He had too much of a hangover to think of a better word.

Of course, the reason it was so bright was because it was in actually quite bright outside during the afternoon.

_Oh man, afternoon._

* * *

Nothing. Not a single piece of paperwork completed. Not a pen out of place. Not a single reason to even believe he'd ever been in the office.

He slid open the first drawer. Nothing but perfectly organized office supplies.

The second was empty. As was the third.

He had expected someone so young to not do as much work as the senior captains, but nothing? Nothing was out of the question.

The lieutenant's desk was exactly the same state of perfection...only to the opposite degree.

Everything was completed. There wasn't a single piece of paperwork undone.

He pulled open the first drawer. Same as the captain's.

The second...

"Captain Commander?"

Yamamoto slammed the drawer shut. "Lieutenant!"

"Yes, Sir." Kira glanced around the room. "Were you looking for something, sir?"

"Why are you tardy? Where is your captain?"

"I—uh—"

"Do you not know where your captain is?"

"He does," Byakuya walked into the room behind the boy. "Anyone with power as great as yours, Captain Commander, should be able to sense even slightest spiritual pressure."

"Captain," Kira smiled, glad to be out of Yamamoto's targeting range.

"It would seem as if I left my coat in my quarters. If you would, Kira?"

"Immediately, sir." Kira dashed through the doorway, eager to his captain's bidding.

"What were you discussing with my subordinate?" Byakuya sat at his desk. "It appears someone's been going through my things. Not Kira I hope. He's been an excellent lieutenant, don't you think, Commander?"

"As often as you are in your office, I am surprised you noticed."

Byakuya looked up, hoping his face didn't reveal his thoughts.

"Out late hours of the night, never in your office, not training your men. What have you been doing, Captain?"

"I—"

"You are aware you have a duty to perform?"

"Oh, Commander, I didn't expect to see you here," Ukitake gave an awkward laugh as he entered. "Checking up on our young captain?"

"You know how these things go," Yamamoto smiled. "Kids like these don't know about all the hard work it takes to be a captain. Not like you, Jyuushirou."

"Well, don't worry, I actually came up here to give him a little advice and see how he's doing so far. I'm sure he'll shape up in no time."

"With your help, I'm certain he'll be pulling his own weight in no time."

"I have it, Captain," Kira stepped back into the office, a neatly folded haori in his hands.

"Thank you, Lieutenant." Byakuya took the haori from the boy and casually shrugged it on.

"Captain," Kira ventured quietly while Yamamoto was distracted by the appearance of Ukitake. "I noticed there's something different about the map in your quarters. It's not the same one is it?"

"Don't worry about it," Byakuya motioned for him to keep quiet.

A look of understanding crossed the lieutenant's face, "Yes, sir."

* * *

"Is it going to snow again tonight, Gin?"

"Nope, maybe tomorrow."

Aizen stood at the window, nonchalantly gazing outside as he sipped his tea. Something strange was going on and he was fairly sure Gin knew something about it.

Gin was odd like that. Kind of like his strange knack for being able to tell the weather.

* * *

"Lieutenant," Byakuya caught the younger shinigami's attention. He continued on his paperwork without even glancing up. "About the other day, I have faith that you will stay quiet about the map. I am aware that you've noticed the strange hours I keep and perhaps countless other things that I have not explained."

"It's all related to the map, isn't it, Captain?" Kira paused in his paperwork for a moment.

"I cannot say," Byakuya glanced at him for a moment. "It would be in your best interest not to get involved, Kira. I don't want you to be put in danger."

"You're not in trouble, are you, Captain?" Kira looked concerned.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Byakuya smiled at his worried expression. "You won't be my lieutenant for much longer."

"I know," Kira frowned.

"Don't look so upset," Byakuya admonished. "You're an excellent lieutenant, Kira. I'm certain Captain Ichimaru will realize that."

* * *

Tree.

Tree.

He needed a tree.

Bush!

Shunsui dove behind the bush.

It was the fifth time he'd done that.

A building. A gate. A person. His own kimono.

It was also the fifth time she'd noticed.

Soifon sighed. How long was he going to keep this up?

Shunsui dove behind a tree.

He finally found a tree.

* * *

Renji stood in the office. There was no one there.

If his new captain wasn't going to be there, then he wasn't going to be there either.

* * *

Shunsui ducked behind the fence as Soifon glanced in his direction again. It was hard not to notice the bright pink kimono against the white backdrop of the snow. What did he think was doing anyway? He'd been following her since she left the meeting and she had long since gotten bored of it.

She turned away from him, only to have her view blocked by a familiar pink and white blob. She jumped back a foot and quickly glanced behind her to see if he was still by the fence. He wasn't.

"How did you do that?"

"Come with me," Shunsui disappeared again.

"What?" Soifon glanced around to make sure no one was watching before she flashstepped after him.

He was fast. Too fast. Too far ahead of her. She couldn't keep up.

"Too slow," Shunsui teased from his resting spot against a tree. Soifon almost passed him and skidded to a stop, leaving deep ridges in the snow.

"Hurry up, I want to get there before the snow melts," Shunsui flashstepped off again an irate Soifon flashing after him.

She lost him again after a few minutes, until he appeared at her side, nearly sending her into a tree.

"This way," he slowed and angled them towards the south. She could make his pace easily now and didn't lose sight of him, until he passed through a few low hanging branches and went into a walk.

Soifon tried to stop, but the snow was slick and she slid into Shunsui's back, promptly falling into the wet snow.

"And that's why we don't need a girl in the group," Kenpachi grumbled.

"Shut up," Hitsugaya mumbled.

"Get off the ground, you're embarrassing us," Shunsui muttered.

Soifon got up and dusted herself off. "I'm sor—"

"You should have enough sense to be quiet," Tousen commanded.

Soifon blinked, taking in all of the captain's present.

"We're waiting for the captain to arrive," Hitsugaya informed her. "It will start when he arrives, Soifon."

"It was quite the close vote whether or not you would join us today," Gin smiled. "I'm sure you can understand why some of us may not want you here."

"Gin," Shunsui warned.

"It's safe enough to say I voted against you," Gin beamed proudly. "But don't be too insulted, I only did it to spice up the voting."

"I don't think she needs to hear who voted against her," Hitsugaya frowned.

"But I'm not finished," Gin looked slightly disappointed.

"Enough," the white captain said, standing at the edge of the group, having just shown up with Byakuya at his side. "Byakuya, stand by your charge."

"Yes, Captain," Byakuya walked to Soifon. "I will be your protector."

Soifon looked up at him.

"Shall we begin?" Shunsui smiled, handing an open tome to Ukitake.

"Oh Captain, my Captain," he began.

* * *

Footprints. Most definitely footprints.

Renji surmised this almost instantly.

There were footprints in the snow.

"What are you looking at?" Ikkaku asked.

"There are footprints," Renji paused. "In the snow."

"There are some more under your feet," Matsumoto pointed out.

"Thank you for those brilliant words," Yumichika drawled, obviously the most sober of the group.

"No, no," Renji frowned, "Why are those heading out of the Gotei 13 when I'm when I'm going this way," he pointed at a wall.

"Maybe they aren't yours," Kira looked deep in thought. "Step in one and find out!"

"They aren't mine!" Renji gasped as he set his foot in one of them. "This one's tiny!"

"Maybe you just got bigger!" Matsumoto said wisely.

"I bet he just shrunk earlier," Ikkaku muttered back.

"But anyway, they're most definitely footprints!" He nodded, "In the snow."

"And I suppose you want to follow them now?" Yumichika rolled his eyes.

"Hey, there's another set!"

"I bet if we follow it, we'll find out where we came from!" Matsumoto cheered.

"Great idea, Yumichika!" Ikkaku nodded sagely.

"Don't blame me for this," Yumichika muttered, following the drunken group into the woods.

* * *

End part 5.


	6. Chapter 6

The Dead Captains Society

The Dead Captains Society

By

PND

Part 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Walt Whitman, his writings, Bleach, or _The Dead Poet's Society_.

AN: Not placed in any time line. Mostly AU, but set in Soul Society. Also, I totally messed with the lieutenants' lives.

* * *

_**Oh Captain! My Captain!  
O the bleeding drops of red,  
Where on the deck my Captain lies,  
Fallen cold and dead.**_

_**-Walt Whitman**_

* * *

"Oh captain, my captain," there was a soft crunching of snow as Byakuya knelt before the white captain, head bowed before Ukitake. "It falls upon me to initiate our newest member, my captain. Soifon, it is my duty to protect you with my life. No harm will come to you as long as I am here."

"What do you mean?" Soifon's eyes narrowed slightly.

"You have a choice to make tonight," Ukitake spoke up, slowly shutting the old tome in front of him.

"A choice?"

"Soifon," Hitsugaya spoke up. "You hold your life in your hands with whatever decision is made tonight. No one is forcing you into anything."

"Oh captain, my captain," Shunsui dropped to the ground beside Soifon, head dipped. "Our lives are yours. We serve none but you. We are here to—"

"This is treason."

Shunsui stopped and looked up at Soifon. The other captains present looked at her somberly.

Ukitake's eyes closed for a moment before he settled them on her. "Is that what you really believe?"

"Yes," Soifon gritted out. "It's obvious that all of you are pledging your allegiance to a false king. The most powerful of shinigami are present, bowing before you, Captain Ukitake."

"Soifon, you don't understand," Hitsugaya interjected.

"I must inform the captain commander immediately," Soifon flashstepped away.

"Byakuya," Ukitake frowned, meeting the young captain's gaze. "Kill her."

Byakuya stared at the white captain for a moment before nodding. "Yes, sir." The branches rustled as he passed through them, gaining speed.

"I knew having a girl in the group was a dumb idea," Kenpachi grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Not as dumb as the feminine ringing of your bells," Gin twittered.

"What did you say?" Kenpachi growled at the third division captain.

"Bells are just as girly as lace and ribbons," Gin giggled. "Even Soifon's manlier than you are."

"I'm gonna kill ya," Zaraki gritted out, drawing his sword.

"Stop it, both of you," Hitsugaya sighed. "He's just trying to rile you up."

"Even suggesting that Soifon join the group was dangerous. She of all people," Tousen murmured, catching everyone's attention, "was bound to refuse. It is almost as if she was specifically chosen to test Byakuya."

The captains fell silent. Ukitake stared at the captain for a moment before quickly glancing away.

"Someone's coming," he breathed.

"Should we check it out?" Shunsui asked, hand resting on the pommel of his sword.

"We will," Jyuushirou nodded to the rest of the captains. "You are dismissed."

* * *

"Soifon, wait."

She hadn't realized he was right beside her until he had spoken. The young noble was highly skilled at shunpo it seemed. She came to a stop, turning to look at Byakuya.

"Come back to the meeting and consider their words before making a foolish decision."

"Foolish?" Soifon huffed.

"Yes, you're being a fool." Byakuya stated, looking at her steadily. "Only a fool would judge without listening to an entire story. You have no idea what consequences befall you."

"Consequences?"

"I'm your protector," Byakuya whispered, "but I am also your executioner." Soifon stepped back as Byakuya drew his sword. "Reconsider."

"I—" Soifon hesitated, then flashstepped away.

She rushed through the trees as far as her reiatsu was willing to take her. The sooner she reached Yamamoto, the sooner this—

Pink petals drifted into her eyesight and she instantly moved to the side, avoiding the sharp blades. She sped up and started heading directly north, determined to reach the Gotei 13 more quickly. She narrowly avoided hitting a tree.

More petals. Closer this time. She dashed the other way. The blades appeared again. She stopped, realizing she was being led.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To me," Byakuya said, stepping forward. "Don't move."

Soifon watched warily as he approached.

* * *

"Jyuu," Shunsui ventured quietly, noticing how distracted his friend was. "What Tousen said...he was right, wasn't he?"

Jyuushirou paused in his walking for just a moment, before he recovered. "What do you mean?"

"Was Soifon just a test?"

"No."

"Don't lie to me," Shunsui stopped. "Was she a test?" he asked again.

"No," there was no conviction in Jyuushirou's voice.

"Was she a test like I was?"

"It's not the same as that," Ukitake shook his head. "This is different."

"No, it's exactly the same."

"Shunsui," Ukitake flinched at the sharp edge in his friend's voice.

"Tell me the truth, Jyuushirou. What are you doing?" Shunsui's eyes darkened. "No one should have to go through what we did, so why are you intent on reliving the past?"

"It's the only way," Jyuushirou swallowed, not wanting to continue. "I have to do this, Shunsui. Byakuya will survive."

"What about Soifon? Will she live through the night?"

"I won't lie to you, Shunsui," Jyuushirou paused at the dark look on his friend's face.

"That seems like all you've been doing lately, my friend." Shunsui clenched his fist. "I want answers from you. Why are you turning into him?"

"Because," Ukitake looked away. "He was right about some things. You wouldn't understand."

"You're right, I don't understand at all. You're ruining everything. Why are you selecting a successor so soon? Surely you can't expect him to accept."

"I'll force him to," Jyuushirou shrugged. "He'll understand."

"He might, but I won't," Shunsui frowned. "Do you really think you're doing the right thing, Jyuu? He's not like you."

"Shh," Ukitake motioned for him to be quiet and listen. Shunsui had to strain his ears, but he heard it.

"This is all your fault, Rangiku," Ikkaku muttered. "If you hadn't suggested we follow the footprints then we wouldn't be lost!"

"Me?" Rangiku screeched, glaring at Ikkaku. "Your _friend_ is the idiot who suggested it, not me!"

"Don't call Yumichika an idiot," the bald shinigami growled.

"Then what should I call him?" Matsumoto hissed. "He's lower ranked than me, I can call him, or you for that matter, anything I want."

"Rangiku," Kira spoke up softly, "Don't be so rude."

"She's just jealous," Yumichika couldn't help but barb her on a little more, upset at being called an idiot.

"Why would I be jealous of you?" Rangiku pouted.

"Because I'm so much prettier than you are," Yumichika fluffed his hair a little. "It's understandable. I'd be jealous, too, if I were you."

"Why you—" Rangiku was cut off by Renji.

"Why can't we just agree that you're both pretty?" he asked, actually being sensible for once.

"If it helps," Kira giggled slightly. "I think we're all pretty!"

"I agree," Renji nodded. "What about you two?"

"I guess we're all attractive enough," Yumichika mumbled.

"I'm the prettiest girl!" Rangiku cheered.

"You're the only girl," Ikkaku pointed out.

"Oh, yeah," Rangiku paused, looking past the group of lieutenants and into the woods. "What were we doing out here again?"

"Following footprints," Renji muttered, kicking at the snow.

"What are they doing out here?"

"Who?" Ikkaku frowned, catching sight of the two captains walking through the woods, coming towards them quickly.

"That's weird," Yumichika brushed some snow from his sandals.

They met on the path and stared at each other blankly for a few seconds.

"What are you doing out here?" Shunsui asked, staring at the drunken group.

"Follow footprints," Renji supplied, suspicion coating his voice. "What are _you_ doing out here?"

Ukitake and Shunsui exchanged a look, before Shunsui gave a sheepish smile and shrugged. "Following footprints, of course!"

"You are?" Yumichika seemed to be the only one who didn't believe them.

"Of course we are," Shunsui said jovially, looking down at the footprints in front of them. "See, we were just following these a little while ago, but they don't lead to anything."

"Nothing at all?" Matsumoto looked disappointed. "That's no fair."

"It isn't, is it?" Shunsui sighed dramatically. "How about I buy you all a drink to make up for the trouble these footprints have caused us?"

"That sounds like a great idea," Ikkaku nodded, happily accepting the offer.

The younger shinigami started bustling through the woods with Shunsui leading them. Yumichika hung back and looked at Ukitake, contemplating something.

"If you don't mind me asking, what were you both really doing back there, Captain Ukitake?" Yumichika questioned, knowing the footprint story was just a lie.

"We were just taking a walk," Jyuushirou gave a little shrug and a sad smile. "Just two old men reminiscing."

* * *

"What do you want?" Soifon asked, watching Byakuya stop in front of her. "You aren't going to change my mind."

"I'm not trying to, Soifon. I just want you to reconsider the possibility of your death."

"That's comforting."

"Don't be so sarcastic. I'm being very serious. If you go to the Captain Commander, I will kill you without a second thought," Byakuya said firmly. "The Dead Captains' Society must be kept a secret at all costs, even your life."

"Why do you even want me to join your little group?"

"Because we seek the elite to protect our captain."

"Ukitake is not your captain."

"Captain Ukitake's life means more to me than my own. I am willing to kill for him. I will kill you if you stand in his way."

"And what if I join your little group, what then?"

"You'll live serving under Captain Ukitake."

"And you'll kill me if I don't," Soifon snapped. "What kind of choice is that?"

"A fair one," Byakuya murmured, hand on his zanpakuto. "Make your decision."

"No," her eyes narrowed and she flashstepped away, leaving Byakuya alone in the woods.

* * *

End part 6.


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

The Dead Captains Society

By

PND

Part 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Walt Whitman, his writings, Bleach, or _The Dead Poet's Society_.

AN: Not placed in any time line. Mostly AU, but set in Soul Society. Also, I totally messed with the lieutenants' lives.

* * *

_**Oh Captain! My Captain!  
O the bleeding drops of red,  
Where on the deck my Captain lies,  
Fallen cold and dead.**_

* * *

"What is it that you wanted, Captain Soifon?" Yamamoto's gruff voice broke the silence of his already stifling office.

"I am here to inform you of a treasonous act I have witnessed tonight."

"Treason?" Yamamoto repeated, leaning back in his chair. "Go on."

"Tonight, I followed Captain Kyoraku into the woods just outside of the Rukongai. Several of your captains—"

"Are you certain of what you have seen?" Yamamoto stated gravely, looking down at her, obviously disapproving of what she had to say.

"Sir, I am completely certain that Captain Uki—"

"Are you certain?" The Captain Commander's hands tightened on his zanpakuto and the spiritual pressure in the room thickened.

"Sir?" Soifon hesitated, unsure of what to make of him. "There were six captains present and they were pledging allegiance to Captain Ukitake."

"Captain Soifon, if you continue making false accusations about any of the captains of the Thirteen Protections Squads I will be forced to take serious measures. Wrongly claiming that one of the most valuable and loyal shinigami to ever grace the Soul Society is committing treasonous acts could be considered treasonous in itself. Now," Yamamoto looked at her seriously, "Are you certain?"

"I am certain."

"Very well," Yamamoto slowly stood, gripping the staff in his hands. "I have warned you of the consequences."

"I'm not lying, Captain Commander!"

"I know."

"Captain..." Soifon whispered.

"Captain Commander!"

Yamamoto looked over at the door and immediately loosened his hold on his zanpakuto.

"Captain Kuchiki!" Soifon said in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Yamamoto grunted.

Byakuya brushed past Soifon, putting himself in between the two shinigami. He looked the Captain Commander in the eye and performed a short bow. "Sir, please disregard anything that Captain Soifon has to say."

"Why is that?"

"I can not say," Byakuya looked resolute. "As a personal favor to me, please."

Yamamoto seemed to consider this for a second before nodding slowly, "Very well, Captain Kuchiki. As a personal favor to you she will live. I expect to hear no more from either of you."

"Thank you, Sir." Byakuya turned, leaving Soifon alone with the Commander. She quickly went after him.

"Captain Kuchiki," Soifon caught up with him. "Tha—"

"That was foolish. You would have been killed," Byakuya glared at her.

"How is that any different that what you were trying to do?"

"I am your protector. I will not allow anyone to harm you. I am the only one who will kill you."

"You have saved me just to die?" Soifon stopped in her tracks.

"The difference between us," Byakuya said, continuing his trek. "Is that I am willing to give you a second chance."

"Sir, I—"

"That's enough," Byakuya glanced at her. "We must report this immediately."

* * *

"Yumichika!" Ikkaku smacked his friend's shoulder just a little too hard. "You haven't even touched your drink. Is something wrong?"

"It amazes me how much more perceptive you are when you're drunk, Ikkaku," Yumichika muttered. "I'm fine."

"Okay, whatever," Ikkaku nodded, returning to the rest of the group.

Yumichika sat quietly, tapping the edge of his cup as Ukitake attempted to be oblivious of his stare. "There were more than two sets of footprints, Captain Ukitake."

"Well, Shunsui and I did walk around quite a bit."

"I have followed behind my captain long enough to be able to recognize his footprints, Sir. What were you actually doing in the woods?"

"We were just walking," Ukitake gave a little shrug. "Can I help it if your Captain has walked there, too?"

"Well, if that's all you have to say, I suppose I can just go see to where those footprints lead. After all, it is my duty to follow my captain."

"What do you want to know?" Ukitake said slowly, glancing at the shinigami.

"I've come to find that my captain seems to be missing late at night for no reason at all. He's done it a few times in the past month that I've noticed. And tonight...he's missing tonight, too. The funny thing is this seems to happen a lot whenever we get a new captain."

"Yes, that's quite strange," Ukitake managed.

"And snow this time of year isn't odd," Yumichika glanced at the captain. "Just like the rain wasn't in the summer and spring and the fog wasn't in the fall. Except that perhaps, only during this weather, was my captain gone."

"You're quite perceptive," Ukitake complimented.

"See to it that nothing happens to my captain," Yumichika finally took a sip of his drink. "It seems like he's always getting himself into trouble."

* * *

"You're back early tonight, Gin."

"Yeah, well," Gin shrugged. "There wasn't much to do."

"That's too bad," Aizen removed his glasses. "I wonder if you might help _me_ with something."

* * *

"Captain!" Kira and Renji both shouted as Byakuya walked into the bar. Kira paused realizing his mistake and quickly sat down.

"Hello, Lieutenant Kira," Byakuya nodded to the boy and walked past, Soifon following closely.

"What was that?" Renji turned to look at Kira. "He didn't even notice I was there."

"He doesn't know who you are, Renji." Kira frowned. "You've never even met the man."

"Captain Ukitake," Byakuya intoned. "Could I have a word?"

"Of course, Byakuya," Ukitake smiled, looking around him at Soifon. "Hello!"

Soifon reluctantly nodded.

"Alone?" Byakuya threw a glance at Yumichika.

"Ah, yes," Ukitake nodded, leaving the barstool. "Nice talking to you, Yumichika."

"Let's go outside," Byakuya didn't wait for an answer. Soifon threw a worried look at Ukitake and darted after him. Ukitake met Shunsui's eyes from across the room and both of them headed out the door.

"What is it, Byakuya?" Shunsui waved at Soifon.

"I believe the Captain Commander knows."

"What do you mean?" Ukitake's eyes narrowed.

"He knows about the Society, or at least, I believe he does."

"What has happened?"

"I told him...or I tried to. He wouldn't let me finish. He was going to..." Soifon fell silent.

"That's unimportant at the moment, Soifon," Byakuya frowned. "I won't let him harm you."

"But I don't understand," Soifon shook her head.

"Don't be afraid, little Soifon," Shunsui laid a hand on her head. "It's the same for Jyuushirou and I. One day you will understand." Shunsui smiled warmly. "Byakuya, my boy, take good care our little girl."

"That's enough play, Shunsui," Ukitake reprimanded gently.

"Fine, fine," Shunsui noticed a few patrons walk out of the bar. "Why don't we head over to my division to talk? Maybe even have a little drink?"

* * *

"I don't understand it!" Matsumoto slammed her cup on the table. "What in the world is a tangerine!"

"It's kind of like a small orange," Ikkaku muttered, his head resting on his folded arms.

"Oh," Matsumoto nodded. "That's understandable."

"How do you know that?" Renji wondered.

"It's a lovely color," Yumichika chimed.

"Oh," Renji chuckled. "_That's_ why."

"Also, can someone explain this to me? If we wear sandals, why do so many stores sell shoe-polish?" Masumoto wanted to know.

"It's a human-world trend," Yumichika answered.

"For old people," Ikkaku sniggered.

"Why do you know that?" Kenpachi rumbled from behind them.

"Captain!" Yumichika smiled pleasantly. "Did you enjoy your walk?"

* * *

"Nanao, my love!" Shunsui pranced into the office. "We've returned from our meeting!"

"Hello, Nanao," Ukitake greeted.

"Oh, you've brought guests." Nanao eyed Byakuya and Soifon in confusion. "Is this—"

"That's right," Shunsui nodded, withdrawing a book from his robes. "I trust you'll keep this safe as always?"

"Of course, my Captain," Nanao nodded.

"Isn't that the book you're always carrying around?" Soifon wondered.

"Why do you have it?" Byakuya wondered.

"Nanao is one of our most trusted associates," Ukitake explained. "She keeps it safe for us when we are not using it."

"We can't leave such things just lying around, can we?" Shunsui laughed.

"I thought only captains were supposed to know about this?"

"There are very few rare exceptions and she is one of them. We like to keep such things secret." Shunsui promptly sat on the floor, expecting everyone else to do the same.

"I'll make some tea, Captain?" Nanao asked as Ukitake settled himself comfortably on the floor.

"Yes, that's be wonderful, Nanao," Ukitake smiled.

"Why are you taking orders from him instead of me, my dear, lovely Nanao?" Shunsui whimpered.

"Because you are an idiot, Sir."

"NANAO!" Shunsui gasped.

Ukitake chuckled, watching as Nanao left the room. He frowned slightly. "Soifon, why are you sitting all the way over there? Come over here, why don't you?"

Soifon hesitated, crawling to a spot close to Byakuya.

Ukitake hmmed, "What are you trembling for, Soifon? Why are you so afraid of me?"

"Why shouldn't she be?" Byakuya looked at the captain. "It was your command that I kill her. You are the only one I will not protect her against."

"All so serious! Now, now. No need to be scared." Shunsui chuckled, glancing at Jyuushirou as he spoke. "It was the same for us...in the beginning."

* * *

End part 7.


End file.
